Anton Chigurh
Anton Chigurh is a hitman notorious because of his lack of mercy and acknowledgement of human emotion. He enjoys unconventional weapons like a Captive bolt pistol, a tool used stun animals prior to slaughter, and a sound-suppressed shotgun. During the early 1980s, Chigurh was hired to extract a satchel of drugs, but discovered the drugs were already taken by a hunter named Llewelyn Moss. Desiring money, the hitman tracks down the hunter, but Moss does not go down without a fight. Moss, who is also being chased by Mexican gangsters, leads Chigurh into a trap filled with angry, drug-desiring Mexicans. However, his mastery in killing allows him to tear apart the Mexican gangsters and eventually a bounty hunter. Weapons Battle vs. Ray Weapons Battle TBA Battle vs Shion Sonozaki Battle Anton Chigurh burst into the Sonozaki estate in Hinamizawa, Remington 11-87 in hand. He has been hired to take out the Sonozaki Yakuza family. Shion hears Chigurh kick down the door and grabs a hunting knife she had been planning to use on one Satoko Houjou, a Tokarev TT-33 pistol as well as an Ithaca 37 shotgun belonging to her uncle Kasai, and walked into the entrance foyer of the estate. Shion peeks around the corner of the hallway leading into the foyer and spots Chigurh. Shion fires a single shot from the Ithaca, but misses Anton. Anton responds with two shots from his semi-automatic Remington 11-87, also missing Shion. Shion pumps the gun and fires again. Shion and Anton trade shotgun blasts until Chigurh scores a hit on Shion, wounding her hand, rendering her unable to use the shotgun. Shion draws her Tokarev and fires three shots at Chigurh, one of them grazing his shoulder and another blowing the gun out of his hand. Chigurh draws his Glock as Shion retreats into the kitchen of the estate, taking cover behind the counter. Chigurh gives chase and fires several shots at Shion with his Glock. Shion sees the bullets shoot through the counter less than a foot to her right. She can't stay her forever, she needs to get out of there. Shion fires off the rest of her Tokarev's magazine, forcing her Chigurh to take cover as Shion runs out the back door, into the estate gardens. Shion runs across the gardens to the hidden entrance to a tunnels under the Sonozaki Estate, in a shed in the back of the gardens. Chigurh bursts out of the back door and fires at Shion with his TEC-9 as she runs across the garden, missing her. Shion enters a shed at the back of the garden, and Chigurh gives chase. Shion runs into the shed and grabs and AK-47 in the armory in the tunnels, even with her wounded hand, she can still support the gun, before returning to the entrance of the shed. Shion takes aim at Chigurh, some 30 meters from the entrance, and fires a burst of fully automatic fire. Chigurh ducks behind a tree just in time to avoid the burst of 7.62mm rounds and fires another few shots with his TEC-9. Shion replies with more autofire. After a third burst of fire from Shion, she is forced to reload, and Anton seizes his chance. Chigurh fires four rounds at Shion, two of them hitting her in the stomach. Shion falls to her knees and drops the AK as Chigurh approaches her with his captive bolt pistol. Anton kicks away Shion's Kalashnikov. Shion draws her hunting knife and slashes at Chigurh, but, in her wounded state, the blow is easily dodged by Anton, who places the captive bolt pistol against Shion's forehead and fires, sending a bolt into her brain, killing her. Chigurh picks up Shion's AK47, figuring the rifle might be useful, and reloads it with one of the magazines Shion had in her pockets, before heading off in search of the rest of the Sonozaki family. WINNER: Anton Chigurh Analysis While Shion's AK47 outclassed Chigurh's weapons considerably, Chigurh's X-Factors of killer instinct and experience allowed him to cancel out Shion's weapons advantage. Battle with Leon S. Kennedy Anton is seen in a large room in a large house in Washington D.C. He is loading up his Remington 11-87, TEC-9 and Glock, getting ready for the biggest kill of his life. As he is loading his weapons, He hears a noise from the front door. He walks out of the room down the hall with his TEC in hand. He finds Leon armed with the TMP in hand, the Mine Launcher and Super 90 on his back and his Silver Ghost in it's holster. Leon hears a creak made form one of the floorboards, finds Anton and fires at him. On of the shots hit Anton in the leg. He stumbles back to get out of Leon's view. Leon runs runs down the hall and finds nothing. Leon walks cautiously down the hall. Anton pops out from behind a door and fires at Leon with his TEC but Leon jumps through another door, evading the Bullets. Anton Follows him but gets his gun shot out of his hand by Leon. Anton bolts back to his "gun room" and grabs his Silenced Remington 11-87. Leon follows but Anton steps out and fires at him. Leon survives because his gun was in the way. However, his gun is too damaged to work effectively. Leon kicks the gun out of his hands and it crashes though a nearby window, out of Antons reach. Leon Grabs his Super 90 and starts shooting at Anton. Anton get hit in the left shoulder but eventually leaps back in the Gun room. Leon enters the gun room but soon gets shoot at by Anton with his Glock. Leon uses the sides of the doorway for cover while Anton hides behind a large wooden box of ammo. Anton yells out "Who are you? Who sent you? Why are you trying to kill me?" Leon responds with "You were hired to kill the Presidents daughter. I was sent to stop you."" Who do you know I was the guy?"" That's for me to know and you to never find out." The two exchange shots in till Leon runs out of ammo. He has no time to reload but Gets an idea. He grabs his Mine Thrower and fires at the wall behind Anton. Anton doesn't notice at first but he starts to hear a beeping sound from the dart fired at him. He Jumps out from behind the box and the dart explodes. Leon tries to take anther shoot but is tackled by Anton. Leon accidentally fires the dart into another wall, blowing that one to bits. The two then crash through a weak wall and into anther room. This room has Anton's Captive Bolt Gun. He grabs it, activates it and tries to hit Leon with it. However, Leon grabs Anton by the arm and throws him through another weak wall. Leon grabs his Silver Ghost and points it at Anton. The Two then notice that the house is creaking and leaning. It has taken too much damage and is about to collapse. Anton tries to make a break for it but Leon fires at Anton's leg. Anton land face first, breaking his noise. "Got to go!" Leon says quickly and he dashes for the Front door. Leon gets out of the house just before it collapses. Leon waits for the dust to settle down and starts to settle down. He walks around the collapsed building but Anton grabs Anton from behind and tries to strangle him. However, Leon elbows Anton, forcing him to let go. Leon then kicks Anton down. Anton gets back up but when he gets back up, Leon shoots Anton right between the eyes. Leon walkes over and pulls out his phone. "Ingrid.""Leon, is there anything to send in?""I found Anton. And killed him. He wasn't easy to deal with but he was easier then most of what I dealt with. I'm returning to base now""Roger that, Leon." Leon puts his phone away and walks back to his car, leaving Anton's bloody body behind. WINNER: Leon S. Kennedy Expert Opinion Anton was a merciless opponent but he was out matched, out-skilled and out classed by Anton and his weapons. Leon won by a unanimous margin, but with his superior training, weapons and accuracy, this is no surprise. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warrior Category:Mercenaries Category:Movie Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Evil Warrior Category:US Warriors Category:Assassins Category:North American Warriors